


i bought my fake ID for you

by guitarashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, but its happy, the last two are there as like luke's friends, there is like swearing and mentions of drinking and drugs so like, why do i write things that are between a g and a t so i cant rate them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitarashton/pseuds/guitarashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is 17 and one night when he gets lost he bumps into 20 year old, college student Ashton Irwin. Who thinks Luke is also a college student. And Luke doesn't tell him that he isn't. Shamelessly based on the 5sos song '18' as the title would suggest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i bought my fake ID for you

**Author's Note:**

> i literally speed-typed this 2k+ fic so it could be up before Luke was 18 in the UK where i live so IT STILL COUNTS so sorry for any mistakes. i know he is 18 in aus but w/e so yeah i just really wanted to do this

 “Come on Luke, it will be fun!" Michael prodded Luke in his side. "You know you want to."

"I can't even get into that bar, I'm not 18 yet." Luke replied, batting Mikey's hand away.

"I can hook you up with a fake ID easy. You look 18 anyway, no one would question it. Mikey has a smaller chance of getting in than you." Calum said before Michael elbowed him in the ribs then turned back to Luke.

"Come on dude." Michael said. "Don't leave me with Cal as my only wingman."

"I'll think about it." Luke replied. "Maybe next weekend, but you guys go this Saturday, tell me if its worth breaking the law for."

"Fine. Call me when you decide you wanna come and I'll get my guy to get you an ID."

"Your guy?" Michael asked. "You mean Ben, the guy we _all_  know?"

"Shut up Michael." Calum said.

* * *

That Saturday, Luke played video games for a bit, before deciding to go on a walk. It was a chilly evening, with the sun still slightly visible in the sky. Once Luke had been walking for about half an hour, he realised he had no idea how to get back home. He saw bright lights and heard loud music coming from a house a little down the street he was on, and so walked towards it, hoping for someone in there to tell him where he was.

When he got closer he realised it was a college party, as all the people there looked 20, at least. Some were smoking or drinking out front, and there were about four times as many people inside. Luke walked up and slipped inside the house. It was pretty much like the house parties he'd been too, everyone just seemed a bit more high and/or drunk.

Luke moved through the crowd, trying to find someone who looked sober enough to give him actual directions. In hindsight, this probably wasn't the best place for Luke to go, but he was tired and hungry, and was starting to feel a little disorientated. He wandered around for a few minutes before the music stopped and the normal house lights came on.

"Everybody out!" A boy shouted from the stairs. "The police are coming!" Then everyone went crazy. Drinks and cigarettes were dropped and people ran, Luke caught up in the middle of it. His vision went all blurry, becoming just moving colours, before he blacked out.

* * *

 

When he woke up he was in an alleyway. Everything was dark and he felt slightly ill, but he could just about make out a person's face looking down at him.

"Where am I?" Luke asked, trying to sit up quickly, but getting disorientated and leaning back against the wall the boy was sitting against.

"Is that the first time you've ever been high?" the guy sitting next to him asked.

"What? I'm not... I didn't smoke anything." Luke protested.

"Dude, that whole house was hot boxed, you were probably high five minutes after getting in." He replied.

"What am I doing here? What even happened?" Luke asked.

"Cops came, you blacked out, I dragged you back here so we wouldn't get caught." The guy said.

"Oh, well, thanks, um..."

"Ashton. Ashton Irwin." he replied.

"Thanks, Ashton." Luke said, staring at him a little bit.

"I haven't seen you at any of Matt's parties before. Which uni are you from?"

 _Shit,_ Luke thought. _He thinks I'm a college kid._

"Um, Macquarie." Luke replied, saying the first university he could think of.

"Ah, I'm UWS so that's why." Ashton said. "So why'd you come out tonight?"

"Oh, just er, in the neighbourhood, thought I should check it out." Luke lied.

"Pretty crap first party here, normally they go all night."

"Oh shit." Luke said, grabbing his phone from his pocket. 1:46. "Shit."

"What?" Ashton asked.

"Um, I have to go, I, I need to get back." Luke said, standing up. Ashton gave Luke directions to where he asked, not questioning that it wasn't the university he'd mentioned.

As Luke was about to leave, Ashton stood up and grabbed his arm. "Hey, um, next Saturday, The Midnight Shift, 8:30?"

Luke stopped. "Wait, are you asking me out?"

"Yeah. Yeah I am." Ashton replied with a smile.

Luke smiled back. "I'll be there."

"I'll be the guy that looks like this." Ashton smirked. Luke bit his lip and smiled before turning around and heading in the direction Ashton sent him. As he went he looked up The Midnight Shift. _Shit_ , he thought, before he called Calum.

"Hey! Lukey boy! How's it hanging? Is it hanging?"

"Wow, you're so drunk." Luke said

"Mikey is drunker than me! I think, I'm not sure where he went. But anyway wassup?"

"You know that fake ID you said you could get me? I need it. For next Saturday."

"Awesome! But, you're gonna have to remind me tomorrow. Or today. Because I'm gonna forget."

"Cool, thanks Cal. I'll see you later when you're chucking up in the toilet." Luke said before hanging up.

* * *

The next day Luke went round to Calum's to check up on him, but mostly to remind him about the fake ID he needed in order to meet Ashton in 6 days. He just couldn’t get Ashton out of his head. Luke hadn’t noticed when they were talking, mostly because he was kind of high, had just fainted and was in a dark alley, but as he replayed the conversation in his head he realised: Ashton was fucking hot. Like, he was muscly as hell and his face was perfect, bright green eyes and his hair was just the right amount of floppy vs volumized. “I sound like I'm 12.” he muttered to himself. He wandered through Calum's surprisingly empty house and began shouting his name. Luke _really_ needed that fake ID.

“Calum? Calum? Dude, we need to talk!” A faint groan came from Calum's bedroom, and Luke headed inside.

“What do you want, its fucking nine in the morning for god's sake.” Calum muttered.

“Yeah, well, I need that fake ID. Like, straight away. As in, next Saturday.”

“Why?”

“Because, I need to get into a club to see a guy.” Luke replied quickly.

“Go stand over by the wall.” Calum said. Luke did as he was told, and a very hungover Calum dragged himself out of bed, and grabbed his phone from the charger.

“Driving license face.” Calum said, before taking the picture. “I'll send it to Ben, 3 to 5 working days, and you should probably get him the money today.”

“How much?”

“60.” Calum yawned. “Before you say anything, he could charge a shitload more, its only cause we're friends.”

“Fine. I'll get it to him.

* * *

6 days, 1 fake ID and A$60 later, Luke was waiting in the line for The Midnight Shift. He'd tried to convince Mikey and Calum to come with him, for moral support, but they backed out, stating that the security would be a lot tighter, and went to a bar where the bouncers were so trashed out of their minds they barely even checked the IDs, which made Luke nervous. He knew he didn’t look under 18, but the idea of using a fake ID made him apprehensive. What if it didn’t work? What if he got caught and thrown into jail? All before Ashton even arrived. A hand clamped on his shoulder, breaking him out of his thoughts.

“What...Ashton! Hey!” Luke said, smiling widely.

“Come with me.” he said, grabbing Luke's hand and pulling him out of the queue to the front.

“What, what are you doing, Ashton, everyone is staring at us, Ashton!”

“Luke, cool it!” Ashton laughed, before turning to the bouncer and saying “He's with me.” The guy at the door nodded and let them in, much to the annoyance of the people behind them in the queue. The bouncer didn't even look at his ID.

“How did you do that?” Luke asked, the astonishment clear in his voice.

“You didn't think I'd invite you to a club I didn't have VIP access to, did you?” Ashton replied, winking at Luke. “So, what are you drinking?”

“Um, coke?” Luke said. Ashton raised an eyebrow. “And rum.” Luke exclaimed quickly. “Rum and coke. Or vodka.”

“I'll get you on shots and cocktails soon enough.” Ashton said, winking again before disappearing to the bar Luke looked around. This was a proper club. Not like the run-down bas Michael and Calum tried to get him to go to, filled with sad 25+s and cheap beer with bad pop music playing in the background. This place looked more like the stuff Luke saw in the movies. Everything was illuminated by the flashing strobe lights, there was an actual DJ and everyone was dancing and looked drunk out of their minds.

“Close your mouth, you'll catch flies.” Ashton whispered in his ear. Luke jumped a little, but smiled and turned to face Ashton.

“This place is just... amazing.” Luke replied.

“Glad you think so. Dad will be happy, I told him this place would be a good investment.” Ashton told Luke as he handed him his drink.

“No way, your dad owns this place? Dude, that's amazing!”

“I guess it's pretty good.” Ashton shrugged. “Now you know why it was so easy for me to get in.”

“So is this where you take all your first dates then? Impress them with Dad's nightclub?” Luke asked.

“No.” Ashton replied. “Only the ones that I think are worth my time.” He leaned in closer to Luke and whispered, “You're the first.” Luke breathed in suddenly. “Plus, I figured, since your first party was a bust, I'd show you a good time.” Ashton said. Luke bit his lip and smiled. “So, do you want to see what other special treatment is awarded to the owner's son?” Ashton asked.

“Yes.”

* * *

“Best night ever!” Luke screamed down the phone at Mikey.

“Dude, its like 3 in the morning, could you tell me about it later?” Mikey asked, his voice low and quiet.

“God, Ashton is so amazing, he's going to be 20 soon and he can get into all the amazing clubs and he works! He works for his dad in the centre of Sydney! Isn't that so cool! He's so cool. And, and, and, he likes me! He kissed me. Or I kissed him, I'm not sure. Actually, we made out a little bit. Just a little, because I had to go, but he asked to see me again. He did! I think he wants me. Like a lot. But I can't see him again for a while because his dad is doing this deal, so he is like super crazy busy and... Mikey?” Snores came from Michael’s end of the phone. “I guess I'll just tell you tomorrow. Night Mikey!” Luke said before hanging up.

At 11am the next morning, after Luke had pretty much shaken the hangover, he had an existential crisis. “Mikey! Mikey for gods sake, get Calum and come over here!” he shouted down the phone. When they arrived, they sat down in front of Luke and waited. 

“Hey...Lukey, you alright?” Calum asked.

“Why didn’t either of you tell me it was a terrible idea and stop me?”

“What was a...” Michael started.

“Going out with a college kid who thinks I’m a college kid too!” Luke exclaimed.

“Why? What happened?” Calum asked.

“I lied. Like a whole fucking lot! I just wanted to seem on his level!” Luke said.

“Oh no. What did you say? Never do that Luke! It's like rule number 1 of dating older people, you will _never_ be on their level.” Michael told him.

“But he thinks I the same age as him!” Luke protested. “I kind of had to be on his level.”

“Okay, hold on.” Calum said “Just tell us what you lied about.”

“Well,” Luke began “I said I'm in university, have a car, also have a job in the city like he does, and he thinks I'm 19.”

“Wow.” Calum said. “You're an idiot.”

“I know, I know.” Luke replied. “And he wants me to meet him tomorrow, during _work._ ”

“How are you going to get to the centre of Sydney during school without your mum knowing?” Calum asked.

“He wants to meet at lunch, 1pm, at the cafe two doors down from his building, which I said I pass everyday.”

“Dude, you got to tell him the truth. Like, straight away.” Michael said.

“But, what if he hates me? I really _really_ like him guys.”

“If you like him, even at all, you need to tell him.” Calum said. “Lying won't work forever.”

“You're right.” Luke said.

“Do you have his number?” Mikey asked.

“Yeah, he gave it to me last night.”

“Call him. Ask him to meet you. Now.”

* * *

“Hey.” Ashton said, walking into Luke's house before kissing him quickly. _Oh,_ Luke thought. _That's like a thing._ “So, what did you want? And why are you at home? I would've loved to see the place where the infamous Luke Hemmings resides.”

 _Well, no time like the present._  Luke thought. “I lied.” he said.

Ashton stared at him with a confused look. “About...about what?”

“Pretty much...everything. It would probably be faster if you asked me what I didn't lie about.” Ashton didn’t respond so Luke went on. “I don’t go to university, I'm not even 18, I wasn't even invited to that party last week, I was taking a walk and needed directions home. I don’t have a car, or a job in the city, or a job _at all_. I'm really sorry.”

Ashton stood still, his expression giving Luke no hints about what he was thinking. After a few seconds he broke into a smile.

“Why...why are you smiling?” Luke asked.

“Because you're cute. You're also an idiot.”

“Okay, now I’m confused.” Luke said.

“I don’t care.” Ashton said. “I don’t care about the things you lied about. I mean I did automatically assume you went to uni because you look old enough. But it's cute that you tried to impress me.”

“So...you're not mad?” Luke asked in disbelief.

“No, of course not. I really like you, it doesn't matter that you aren’t 19, or don’t have a car, if I'm honest, I did think it was weird that you said you walked past my building everyday and I'd never seen you.”

“Yeah, that wasn't the smartest of lies.”

“So, we still on for tomorrow?” Ashton asked.

“I have school, and my lunch isn't long enough to get back in time.”

“After then? We'll actually go to the cafe, it's really nice.”

“I'd like that.”

* * *

As the final bell rang Luke picked up his bag and began heading down the corridor.

“Hey!” Calum said, jumping on him from behind. “How did it go with Ashton? You tell him the truth?”

“Yeah, I did.” Luke told him. “It went great. He didn’t care that I lied, in fact, we are going to the cafe near his building once I'm out of school.”

Michael joined them as they walked out of the gates. “How are you gonna get there? Unless you stole money from Liz it's a bit steep isn't it? The bus ride I mean.”

Before Luke could answer a loud car horn blared through the air, and Luke smiled.

“No way.” Michael said.

“ _That's_ Ashton?” Shit if I'd known I would've tried to make a move.” Calum said, folding his arms.

“Too late.” Luke replied before running into Ashton's arms, slightly banging against his car.

“You date him, I'll date his car!” Michael shouted after Luke.

“You ready babe?” Ashton asked, opening the door for Luke. He just nodded in response and got in the passenger seat. “I understand that probably wasn't the slyest way of picking you up, but I'd been driving around that school for about 5 minutes, people were going to start saying things.”

“It was perfect.” Luke replied, leaning over and kissing Ashton with a smile.

“I'll be sure to do it more often.”

“I'd like that.”

 


End file.
